Coffee Changes Everthing
by Smily08
Summary: Set when Bella and Edward are in their early 20's and meet at a cafe in Forks. What could happen? First story written, all human. :  Please read.
1. Prologue

**Coffee Changes Everything**

**A.N: Hey Guys this is my first story and I thought I would just give it a go. ****I was inspired by other fan fictions and my own weird brain. Please Review so I know whether it is good or not and what I can do to improve it, I never have been the greatest at writing stories but yeah.**

**Prologue: Bella's P.O.V**

I stared at my feet as I walked down the familiar street to my favourite cafe. I had come to this cafe for well, years. I concentrated on not making a fool of myself by falling over on this crowded path while the blank faces of those around me were forgotten immediately after I had walked past. I tossed my wild brown hair over my shoulder and heaved the cafe door, of course I then realised why it wasn't moving. It was a pull door; I swiftly opened the door and snuck in hoping no one had noticed. But I'm not that lucky, a man with strangely bronze hair was looking down into his coffee cup, his shoulders shaking with laughter, his lips curved into a smirk. I scowled and stomped up to the counter and pondered on what to order.

Five minutes later I thanked the pretty blonde server and with my caramel latte and blueberry muffin in hand I scanned the cafe looking for a spare seat. I sighed to myself once I had double checked to make sure that there were definitely no spare tables. I began walking to the door all set on finding another place to sit outside when, a pale hand reached out and softly tapped me on the shoulder, sending a strange electric shock though my body. I flinched slightly away from the hand and turned quick towards the hand while managing to graze a woman sitting down with a fair bit of force causing her to glare at me but I didn't notice, much. Because I was looking into the most beautiful green eyes which were twinkling in amusement over my latest act of clumsiness. He smirked while he spoke to me, "Would you like to sit with me?" He gestured towards his table while I blushed when I realised that this was the man who had seen my incident with the door. Quietly I answered, "Um, sure, why not."

**A.N: So thats the prologue, don't worry I think it will get better as well as longer and I have more of a story line planned out in my head. Oh and I really would like you to review if this actually works getting this onto Fan fiction, anyway if the reviews arn't that great I will probley try to take it off fan fiction if I can figure out how to put it on etc firts ****. Happy reading.**


	2. Meeting

**A.N: Hey Guys here's the first chapter I hope it's better than the prologue because even I wasn't happy with that. **

"_Would you like to sit with me?" He gestured towards his table while I blushed when I realised that this was the man who had seen my incident with the door. Quietly I answered, "Um, sure, why not."_

**Meeting**** B P.O.V**

I walked the few steps to his table where he was pulling out a chair for me while gesturing to it with his free hand. I put my purchases on the table in front of me and looked at the man who by this time was sitting opposite me. The way he stared at me made me feel self conscious so I quickly looked down to check I hadn't done anything stupid, like put on a top that is see through. I was interrupted by his musical voice, "Um, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said while he extended his hand out to me. "Bella" I replied, shaking his hand while the electricity flowed between us. I looked into his face, he was beautiful. His pale skin was flawless and smooth; his green eyes sparkled and were edged by long black eyelashes. His mouth was full and spread into a friendly smile. He was also dressed exceptionally well, which highlighted his fit figure, I was sure I would have noticed him if he had lived in Forks long. "Um are you new to Forks?" I stuttered, "Yes," he replied, "I just moved here last week with my sister and her fiancé. Why? Is it that obvious?" "No, not really, I just hadn't seen you in town before." "Oh, how long have you lived in Forks for?" he asked. "Long story short, I have lived here most of my life off and on ish." "Oh" surprise coloured his tone. While he thought about what I had said, I looked around the cafe. It was the same of course, old magazines on the coffee table, worn couches (sofas) in the corner and full to the brim with tables and chairs. I had no idea why I liked it; maybe it was just the good food. I smiled to myself when I thought that. "What's funny?" he asked. "I was just thinking about why I like this place." I answered. He looked at me then, drowning me in the beauty of his gaze. "I think it's the cosiness of it. It's not pretending to be something it's not." He said. I don't know why, but I thought of Jacob then, my boyfriend. He was always acting like we were the perfect couple, whether we were or not I have no idea. "So" he said, interrupting my thoughts again. "Where are you living in Forks then?" "Um I'm in La Push now. I've got a place there with my boyfriend." I said. "Oh, that's nice" but for some reason he didn't look like he thought that was nice at all. I'm probably being silly though we only just met and he looks like a god. I don't know how long we sat there talking and questioning each other about family, jobs and other things that came to mind. All too soon though I realised I should be going home. "I'm sorry Edward but I've got to go" I said apologetically. He frowned slightly when soon after I said that I got a text from Jacob asking where I was. "Maybe I'll see you here again soon?" he asked. "Most likely, I come here at least once a week." I laughed to myself, "I'm addicted." I stood up and held my hand out to him, "It was nice to meet you, see you again sometime." "Yeah, see ya." He replied.

I walked out of the cafe and down the street to my car. My fantastic car, a fantastic blue truck to replace my red one I had in high school. As I drove home I thought of Edward Cullen and what I learnt about him. He was amazingly polite and kind, I suppose it came with being a doctor though. He had a brother and twin sister both of whom were either engaged or married. His parents lived in Forks as well and his father was also a doctor at Forks hospital. He loved classical music and even played the piano, he also shared my love of reading and my taste in cafes. When I reached my beautiful little white cottage it was glowing in the rare afternoon sun. When I came to a stop I opened my door and began the short walk to the door. Before I got there Jake's head popped around the corner of his work shed, where he was without a doubt engrossed in his latest project. "How was your day?" he asked his fingers fidgeted, keen to get back to whatever he was previously doing. "Interesting" I answered, thinking of Edward and our long cafe chat. "That's good" he said, and then he pressed his lips softly to mine before turning his back to me and walking back into his shed. I sighed and made my way inside.

**Edward P.O.V**

I watched as the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked out of my new favourite cafe. My hand still tingling from our parting hand shake. I left a tip on the table and left, Alice was probably wondering where I was too. As I drove the familiar road home, I thought about Bella, she was so pretty with her eyes like melted chocolate and her gorgeous wavy brown hair. Her perfect smile, her perfect laugh, her most likely perfect boyfriend. Man it's so my luck to meet a girl I actually like and find that she has a boyfriend, Jacob I think she said his name was.

When I drove up to Alice, Jasper and I's new house which funnily enough is just down and road form Mum and Dad's place, Alice came dancing out of the house, a delicate frown on her face. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I was out at the cafe" I answered. She looked at me then, a curious expression on her face. "What" I asked shifting uncomfortably. "You look different, happy, what's happened?" Damn count on Alice to notice something was up. "Nothing" I answered quickly."Oh pfft Edward, what's happened?" I sighed, man she was good. "I met someone." I said quietly. She squealed. "Oh yay, what's her name?" she asked eagerly. "Bella, but she has a boyfriend" I said glumly. "Oh that's a bit of a kill joy; don't worry Edward, not all relationships last." She said softly. "What does she look like?" "Beautiful. She has brown wavy hair, chocolate coloured eyes, gorgeous." I said dreamily. Alice just smiled like the pixie she is. "Right well now that you have had twenty questions can I go?" I said. "Yeah, sure" she said, still smiling.

I dreamt of Bella that night, molten chocolate and beautiful laughs. When I woke up I knew I had to see her again. Soon.

**A.N: So that's it, the first chapter, I hope it's alright. I forgot to mention at the start but I have a habit to make up words so if you don't know what it means you can ask. Oh and I really would like some review some of you have added me to your favourites and alerts etc but I haven't got reviews yet. I know how annoying it is when you read stories and the author is always asking for reviews but I need reviews to know how my story is going. Please! **


	3. Dreaming of Electicity

**A.N: So here is chapter number two, I looked at the preview of my last one and OMG it looked so short so I will honestly try to make it longer. **** OH, I have decided that Mickeyh and ..meadow rock. Do you know why, because they reviewed so at the moment they are at the very top of my favourite people list. So, who wants to be on my favourite people list? I know people actually read this so come on it's not that hard just press the button, you know you want to. **

**Oh I forgot to mention this before, I don't own twilight or any of the characters etc unfortunately. So that's my disclaimer.**

**Bella's P.O.V Dreaming of Electricity**

With Jacob snoring softly beside me in our cozy bed, I dreamt of Edward. He was standing in the rain in a dark street that was fast becoming a river and staring at me with his piercing eyes. I walked towards him, while his hair darkened and became plastered to him head. When I reached where he stood, we silently looked at each other, then slowly at the same time we pressed our hands together. Blue electricity sparked and flowed through our hands, I gasped in wonder. Then Edward whispered to me in his velvet voice,"Don't try to be something you're not." Then Jacob was there pulling me away from him and down the street. At the corner I looked back at Edward, he had fallen to his knees and was looking sadly at me. Jacob pulled me around the corner and I snapped at him, "No." I woke with a start. I had a light sheen of sweat on my forehead and I felt sad, the images of the strange dream still in my head. Beside me the bed was empty except for a note from Jacob.

_Hey Bells,_

_I had to go in to work early,_

_Have a good day._

_Love Jacob._

His messy scrawl was nearly unreadable but years of practice helped. I sighed to myself and got up. I went down the stair to the kitchen and because I was still caught up in my dream I had two pop tarts. (**A.N: I actually don't know what these are cos we don't have them where I live but they are mentioned in twilight.) **Because of my dream disturbed sleep I was too tired to do much, so I go in my truck and headed to the supermarket. I loved food shopping there's something strangely peaceful about it, so I floated around the shop not thinking of the world outside of choosing what washing powder to buy. Once I got back home it was almost lunchtime and Jake was home along with Leah and Seth Clearwater. They were sitting at the table when I came in so I put the groceries in the kitchen and made some sandwiches for them. When I came out it was silent until Seth came over to say hello. "Hey Bella, we wondered where you were" he said while hugging me. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to leave a note. How was work?" I asked. Seth looked slightly confused before Jacob answered, "Yeah it was just one job I had to do I must of got home just after you left." "Oh' I said. The afternoon pasted slowly, then I realised I should probably be going to work for the afternoon.

I worked for the small paper in Forks writing columns for the lifestyle section mainly. I pulled up to the old wooden building and made my way inside so I was out of the cold air. I walked to my desk and as I went past Angela's desk she stopped me. "Hey Bella, we have a new girl, she's going to write a fashion section." She said. "Oh, right, I forgot about that." "Go meet her, she seems really nice." "Um, okay." I said and made my way over to the desk that was free next to mine, and sure enough a small girl with black spiky hair was hard at work there. "Um, hi" I said. She looked up, with her pretty blue eyes and looked me over. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" she said while she smiled a perfect smile at me. "Oh" I said as I realised why the name way familiar, "Are you Edwards sister?" I asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Um I'm Bella; I met him yesterday at the cafe down the road." A strange look came to her face as I said this and she beamed at me. "We are going to be fantastic friends I can see it now." I smiled back; she was just as easy to talk to as her brother.

As we finished up Alice said to me," You must come over for dinner. Tonight. What do you think?" "That sounds good, where abouts do you live?" "Fantastic" she said "I'll write you some directions." I finished up my article while she wrote her directions for me. "What time do you want us?" I asked. "Oh whenever I presume you want to go home first so you and Jacob can come together". "Um, yeah. Is six thirty alright?" "Perfect!" I smiled at her enthusiasium.

When I walked in the door Jake was engrossed in a car magazine, so I walked over and out my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "We have been invited over for dinner by this new girl at works and I also know her brother I met him yesterday." I said. "Oh yeah. Sounds good." He said while he turned around and pulled me onto his lap. Then he kissed me softly once twice then a third time. "We better get ready then" he said.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's house I was amazed. "Wow, it's really beautiful." I murmured. "It's just fancy" Jake said, "Our place is just as pretty." The beautiful stone house was set into the trees and looked like it belongs there. It had a chimney with a swirl of smoke coming out, climbing plants up the walls and flowers everywhere. We walked up to the front door which was big and grand, and knocked. Alice answered the door almost immediately, "Hi" she said while she hugged me then extended her hand to Jacob, "I'm Alice." "Jacob" came the quiet reply. Alice practically towed me into the brightly lit house that smelled amazingly of flowers. "Your house is beautiful" I said to Alice. "Thanks, Esme and Carlisle built it for us; they live just down the road. Their house is even nicer." Just as Alice finished saying this a tall man walked in with blonde hair. "This is Jasper" Alice said. Jasper walked over to use and shook both Jacob and my hands,"It's nice to meet you" he said in a southern accent. We were sitting on the perfect white couch talking to Jasper and Alice while she flitted around the kitchen, when Edward walked in.

Edwards P.O.V

I was just finishing up with my last patient of the day before I went to see Carlisle and then go home. I signed the last thing on the chart then said goodbye to the patients. I walked down the white corridor to Carlisle's office, and knocked softly on the door before entering the cool room. Carlisle was sitting behind a heavy wooden desk with a large stack of papers in front of him that he was going through, slowly. "Do you want a hand with those?" I asked. "No, it's alright Alice rang to say that you needed to come home as soon as you have finished." He answered. "Oh" I said puzzled. I suppose it's because she wants to tell me about her first day at work. "Right then, I suppose I should go." "Yes that's probably a good idea" Carlisle answered smiling at me. "Say hi to Mum for me" I said as a walked out the door before closing it softly behind me.

Once in my car I let myself think of her. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful hair and her chocolate eyes. I sighed to myself then started my car to go home. I drove the familiar road letting the grey of the road and the green of the trees that edged the road fly past me, before I turned into the familiar driveway.

I let myself into the house through the garage door and softly made my way upstairs so I could get changed out of my work clothes before I am pestered by Alice all evening. I changed into jeans and a black shirt which Alice bought for me because apparently I am incapable of buying and choosing my own clothes, when I had bought up this argument I had thought Jasper would back me up but instead he just smiled and laughed at Alice's come backs and reasons for her buying my clothes. I slowly walked down stairs already to be talked at by Alice for... well probably a very long time. I turned the corner into the lounge where I could hear voices and saw. Perfect brown hair that cascaded down a girls back. I looked at Alice who beamed proudly at me; surely that girl who looks so much like Bella is actually Bella. I looked back at the girl then she turned around to face me, I saw her chocolate eyes and her beautiful face. I smiled impishly at her as she smiled nervously back, then I turned my attention to the guy sitting next to her. This guy was... BIG. He had dark skin and shiny black hair that was cropped short. "Err, Hey Bella." I said, and then I turned to her huge um friend. "Hi, I'm Edward, Alice's brother." I said as I held out my hand to him. "Jacob" he replied while shaking my hand with more force than necessary. Jerk.

Although I thought it would be awkward with Bella's boyfriend there, it wasn't. He made a few annoying remarks but other than that he was always being talked to by either Alice or Jasper, which left me to talk to Bella the whole night. I found out that she works at the same place as Alice, writing in the lifestyle section, which I've decided I will start reading from now on. All too soon though Bella had to leave. As Alice, Jasper and I walked them to the door Bella started talking about how she must invite us over, while Jacob looked at her as if she was crazy for even thinking that. "Well thank you for having us." Bella said for her and Jacob. "It was fine" Alice replied, "We must have you over again." She said probably already planning next time.

I watched as Bella carefully made her way down the path to their car while Jacob stomped behind her. Once there car was out of view I finally shut the door. I walked in the kitchen; Alice was just finishing cleaning up there. "Thank you Alice". I said. "It's alright" she replied. "You two are made for each other". "Try telling her and Jacob that." I said quietly while Alice scowled at my last comment.

**A.N: So that's the second chapter. I have a quote for you: "Some days I save the world, today I'll just smile." Well today instead of saving the world, do you want to review this story? Even if you don't like it you can review to tell me how to be better. Come on. **** I am afraid that I get bored writing the day to day stuff so I think I'm going to make this story really short cos I've got my wee surprise that I've been hinting at, well hinted at once, that I am really looking forward to writing but yeah. Oh I have an idea, light bulb (that's off some movie I just can't remember which one. Lol). Anyway back to my idea... Review and guess what the surprise is, and no it's not Bella and Edward getting together it's something different but that may happen too. I hope I haven't given too much away, and you can also tell me about the worst party you have been to. Preferably funny ones etc. I will put the best ones at the start or end of the next chapter in the author's note. Oh and this wasn't my idea I stole it off some other authors Lol. Sorry. Review please. **** I will give you a ummmmmmmmmmmmm virtual puppy. Because everyone loves puppies or kittens if you're a cat person Lol. :0 Oh and warning I don't like Jacob. **


	4. Shocks physical and mental

**A.N: I'm so sorry my duckies I have been like insanely busy because I have exams in two weeks so I have been studying for them and I have had like a million internals due, well like one but it was massive. Lol. Anyway during the time that I haven't been updating I have been doing um, I suppose you could call it research, reading lots of other fan fictions Lol, and I have discovered a kind of new format for dialogue and it makes my chapters look bigger. Oh and don't give up on my story please, it will get better I think. **

Bella's P.O.V

The next few weeks I spent all my time at work talking to Alice who was fast becoming one of my favourite people in the world. She continues to want me to let her do my hair, makeup and wardrobe but I have managed to avoid that so far. I had met Edward at the cafe almost every week since I met him there the first time and was getting closer and closer to him.

Everything was going well apart from I was seeing less and less of Jacob, apparently work was getting really busy. He worked as a mechanic at a small garage he and his friends opened up in La Push. Most people did go there because the other garage in Forks was really expensive. So I was glad that business was good but I really missed seeing Jacob. But I suppose I did kind of use up that time with Edward and Alice.

I was sitting at my desk staring at my computer thinking of beautiful bronze hair when I was interrupted by a sharp "Bella" that came from Alice's direction.

"Oh, yeah."I answered.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked.

"Uh, no" I admitted guiltily.

"So you have no problem coming to our place tonight where I will be doing your make-up etc before we go out, No?"

"Um, do I have to?" I asked, cringing away from the whole Bella Barbie idea.

"Yes" she said.

"What you're wearing is like killing me right now." I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black pencil skirt, a blue blouse and a belt with a large buckle on it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked hurt, I liked my outfit.

"It's so boring you wear like the cliché work clothes."

"That's because I'm at work" I retorted.

"Bella you're not getting out of this so just face it."

"Fine, when do you want me?" I asked glumly.

"Straight after this, we will travel in convoy back to my place." She said smiling hugely at me.

"Kay."

Alice skipped from her shiny black **Lamborghini Murcielago towards me, her face basically split in two with a massive smile. Her eyes shining probably in the thought of what she could finally do with my looks. "Um Alice, what time are we aiming to leave here for where ever we are going?" I asked her hesitantly. Because it was almost 5:30 now, I wanted to know how long she was planning on beautifying me for. **

"**Uh, about 7:30 maybe even eight" she answered. "Oh and you can stay here tonight cos we are going to be home... Late." **

"**Right I better ring Jacob then". I couldn't put my finger on it but Alice looked almost sad when I said that. I was about to ask her why but she interrupted me.**

"**Come on Bella we got to get a move on I'm going to have to rush so much to get us both done." She gushed.**

"**What! You have over two hours" I exclaimed.**

"**I know, only two hours" and she actually looked worried. I sighed and she pulled me swiftly into the gorgeous house. She sat me on a pink fluffy chair, then went into her bathroom, and came back with two massive boxes, which looked like each one weighed her weight at least. I realise my mouth was hanging open at the sight and quickly shut it. 'Come on Bella' I said to myself in my head. 'It's what Alice wants''. She dropped the heavy boxes on the desk and said, "Right let's get to work." So she opened the boxes and began pulling out many foreign items that looked very expensive and weird.**

**At least an hour later Alice stood up skipped over to her closet, rustled around for a while before throwing a blue thing at me. "Put that on" she said while pointing towards the bathroom door. I stood in the bathroom and quickly out on the mysterious blue thing. I looked in the mirror at the thing that I had put on. It was blue with a slight shimmery haze to it. It was a short dress that had thin straps and flowed down my body. I walked out of the room ready to be critiqued by Alice but she wasn't there. "Alice?" I asked confused. **

"**Hang on" came the muffled reply from her closet. When she emerged she had a ruffled black dress over her arm, some bright red shoes in one hand and some sparkly silver shoes in the other. She handed the silver shoes to me before dumping the other stuff on her bed. Then she went back into the closet and came out with two clutch bags, one red and one silver. "Right" she said looking at me. "Put the shoes on and hold this." She said holding out the silver clutch to me. Once I had everything on, she looked me up and down, before declaring that I was perfect. She walked back over to the desk. "I'm getting ready now" she said with a grin. I shivered "I might just wait down stairs if that's okay with you?" I asked. "Yeah , go for it, oh you can out your stuff in the spare room if you want, it's just down the hall, if you walk into Edwards room you've gone too far." She said but she was already absorbed in doing her own make up."Oh and ignore the piano, it's Edwards." She called after me.**

**I walked down the hall and came to a white door that I had never been inside before; I opened the door and walked in. The room was huge, bigger than my room with Jacob by a mile; even with the huge shiny black grand piano it still was big. I put my small pile of things on the bed and walked slowly over to the piano. There was a piece of sheet music, with a grubby pencil beside it. Edward had obviously been working hard on something. There were scribbles on the page in his beautiful calligraphy and the notes danced across the page. I glided my fingers over the pure white keys when the door slowly opened.**

**Edwards P.O.V**

**Ah, home sweet home. I thought to myself as I walked into the house. I wonder where Alice is? She is usually telling me about something or doing something loud. I began walking towards the stairs when I heard a noise upstairs. She must be up there I might be able to sneak to my piano without her disturbing me; she knew not to interrupt me when I was playing. I softly opened the door and walked in, all ready for Alice to descend. "Gah" I musical voice exclaimed. Bella jumped away from the door, effectively bumping into the piano stool which sent her flying over onto her back. "Ouch" she croaked. **

**I was over to her in an instant, picking her up before laying her softly on the bed, I looked down at her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was in coils that cascaded down her back, her face was peaches and cream and her small frame was in a beautiful blue dress.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked worry colouring my voice.**

'**Uh, yeah, I think so, I've had worse.' She said. I smiled to myself and helped her to slowly sit up. **

'**You look beautiful Bella." I said as I looked into her chocolate eyes.**

"**Thanks" she said pulling a face. Of course Alice chose that moment to burst in, her eyes narrowed at the scene of me sitting beside Bella. I stepped back, away from the bed, away from my Bella.**

"**Do you want to come with me and Bella, Edward?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. **

"**Uh, where are you going?" I said looking at my feet.**

"**Somewhere... But you and Bella would look perfect together" she said mischievously, my head snapped up and I glared at her.**

"**Alice, you aren't going to try to play matchmaker are you?" Bella squeaked.**

"**Because if you are I think I should point out yet again that I'm with Jacob" she said.**

**Alice actually looked disappointed, "But I'm such a good matchmaker. I got my friend Courtney together with her fiancé Jake, and they look perfect together. She has gorgeous blonde hair and pale skin while he's like tanned with abs, you know the whole surfer look. She gushed smiling. Bella just shook her head and sighed.**

'**Well we have to get going do you want to come, Edward?' she asked, impatient pixie.**

'**Ummm' I thought. I could come but Bella would be there and if I drunk too much I might tell her, but then time with Bella, it's like my personal drug. A movement from the corner of my mind made me look up, Bella was looking at me smiling and nodding over Alice's head. At me.**

'**Uh, sure.' I said still confused from Bella's gesture.**

'**Well hurry up then' Alice said to me.**

Bella's Point of View

**As Edward led me upstairs from my late night out with Alice which may or may not have left me slightly drunk, well drunk enough to make my balance worse than usual. I leaned into Edward as I stumbled yet again. 'Sorry' I muttered to him. **

'**Its fine' he responded in his musical voice.**

**The electrical feeling all down the side of my body touching him was weird I had never felt like this with Jacob. Once we got to the top of the stairs I tripped yet again falling towards the soft carpet, I was just thinking, 'I wonder if this will hurt because it looks so soft' when Edward grabbed me. He sighed to himself before picking me up bride style and walked down the hall way. I could feel myself losing consciousness and he took me into the beautiful guest room.**

**I finally succumbed to sleep as he walked towards the bed, my fingers gripping his shirt tightly. The weird thing was he pulled back the covers, took my fingers off his shirt put me into the bed. Then he kissed my forehead and I swear he said 'I love you' before walking out of the room. I love you, I can't have heard right, the alcohol must be affecting my head, and kissing me on the forehead? Surely my head couldn't make up that amazing spark when his perfect full lips touched my head. Weird.**

**The next morning I awoke groggily, I groaned and rolled over. Why am I so comfortable, I wondered to myself. I sat up quickly making my head spin. Oh right I'm at the Cullen's place. I smoothed my hair with my hand, taking note of the hay stack feel to it.**

**I got up taking off the pretty blue dress which I probably shouldn't of slept in and changed my clothes. I walked down stairs quietly and towards the kitchen where I could hear people talking quietly. I slowed down when I heard my name and paused outside the door. But of course I tripped over NOTHING and walked into the kitchen my blush still apparent on my face. They had all stopped talking and Edward was looking at his feet. Weird.**

'**Bella!' Alice asked 'what do you want t for breakfast?'**

'**Uh, nothing, I might just go home' before I had even finished my sentenced I could see the delicate pout on Alice's face.**

'**Uh Okay' Alice said, still looking disappointed. Before leaving I thanked everyone and reminded Edward of our coffee plans for tomorrow.**

**When I got home Jacob was sitting at the table looking annoyed. 'What's wrong?' I asked walking over to him. **

'**Bella' he said, 'you arte never home, ever. Never with me your always with the Cullen's' he said spitting out the name. I flinched back at the venom in his voice.**

'**They're my friends, Jacob, you're welcome to come' I said tentively. **

'**But that's just it; I don't know whether you are just friends. The way he looks at you' he trailed off, his hands were shaking.**

'**But we are JUST friends Jake. You know that, you trust me don't you?' I asked interested now.**

'**Yes' he answered eventually. 'But if you are lying there's no telling what I could do.' He said angrily leaving the threat open as he stormed out of the room.**

**I watched him go before wiping my face with shaking hands. I was scared Jacob is so different know. I wish he was more, I don't know, more like Edward.**

A.N: So that my darlings is chapter three. Please even if you are getting bored keep with my story. The next chapter will hopefully be amazing; I have been planning it for ages. Right question time which no one answered last time, it makes me wonder if anyone reads this story, so feel free to tell me you exist Lol. The question it... What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? Mine is when I was 10 or so in a dance concert I forgot my dance and ran off stage in the middle of it, now every time I do a concert I get like insanely nervous. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Courtney as seen in this chapter, but no she does not have a fiancé that was my creative licence. Lol. Well, Toodles.


	5. I'm sorry

**A.N: Hey my darlings, I'm really sorry but I'm not going to update for at least two weeks, because I have exams starting on Monday, till the 26****th**** of November. And I know it really sucks when authors do this but you know, I'm kind of regretting making a story because I don't like it, but you know I don't know how to delete it and it makes my day when I get a review. Most of you, if you have read this story before are probably thinking well she doesn't update like ever any way, well actually I'm just a busy person, I do dancing which I have a concert for in early December and I um work hard at school, I'm not smart I just try Lol. My sister and brother are coming home from university (collage) too so I should spend some time with them too. But I will honestly try to update as soon as exams are finished because I will have no more school at all! So now I'm waffling so good bye for now my precious readers, you rock.**

**Toodles, Smily08.**


	6. Storm

**Hey my darling readers, here is chapter 4. Just in case you wanted to know I survived my exams, I had 8! Oh song for this chapter is Breathe by Anna Nalick**

Edwards point of view.

As I cared for patients that day I couldn't help but think about what happened last night, I could barely look at Bella yesterday when she stayed at our place. The mistakes I have made, the pull I have towards her. This afternoon is going to be awkward.

_Flashback: the night out._

_Once I was changed Alice practically towed us to her car, while chirping about how Jasper will meet us there and it's going to be so much fun. I just watched Bella's face get more and more worried. I opened Bella's door to the front of Alice's car and shut it gently behind her, before I got in the back. Alice chatted merrily the whole way and occasionally asking my Bella and me some questions about our day. _

_We pulled up outside the latest club in Port Angeles, I looked at Bella and she sighed to herself when she saw the club. "Fantastic" she said sarcastically._

_Alice laughed and dot out of the car quickly. Once we had all gotten out of the car, not without Bella tripping and almost falling on her face we made our way to the entrance. Bella started to walk towards the back of the line, but Alice had different ideas, she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her towards the bouncer. Bella's eyes were round in shock, I chuckled under my breath. Bella then glared at me, while Alice ignored us entirely._

"_Hey Alice" the bouncer greeted her._

"_Hey, Felix is Jasper already inside?" she asked._

"_Yeah, he told me you were coming with others." Then he just let us into the club, while the line grumbled under their breath._

_Bella and I walked towards the bar while Alice went searching for Jasper after singing, "I'll be right back" over the loud music._

_Once Bella and I were settled on high stools by the bar with a drink each, she pronounced, "I can't believe I got talked into this, I should have refused and just gone home." She said with a small pout on her face._

_I chuckled and replied, "Impossible, you couldn't have got out of this even if you tried, this is Alice we are talking about."_

"_How come you didn't have to come?" she asked in her beautiful voice._

_I laughed, "Years and years of trying to refuse and she finally got annoyed and stopped trying to get me to come, and I usually apparently ruin her fun. Also I used to dodge the trips, like mysteriously not come home from work for a while, or get another shift."_

_I laughed; it sounded like bells and smiled at me. "I'm actually surprised you managed to dodge coming out for this long."_

"_What can I say, I'm talented." She said teasingly._

"_At what, tripping over." I retorted brightly._

_She scowled at me and said, "Very funny Edward."_

_I smirked at her expression. "So what's Jacob doing tonight without you?" I asked while hoping that she didn't notice the sadness in my tone._

_She sighed, "I don't know, I called him three times, he should have finished work, but he didn't answer. But I left a message explaining where I was and that I wouldn't be home." She looked down at her hands which were tangled together on her lap._

"_Oh" I replied. Crap Edward, crap crap crap. You need to cheer her up somehow. I looked around, got it. I reached my hand out to hand, "Dance with me?" I asked her softly._

_She looked up at me then and moved away from my hand, "Uh, no. I'm terrible at dancing." She answered quickly, while folding her arms; she thinks that will stop me from dancing with her._

_I quickly lifted her off the chair and towed her to the dance floor, "Humour me". I said with a smirk._

_She looked really scared I almost laughed. I lifted her slightly and slid my feet beneath hers and began dancing, while holding tightly onto Bella._

_She laughed and smacked my arm lightly, "Edward, I said I didn't want to dance." And she giggled again._

_Alice must have noticed our dancing and decided to meddle because I saw her talking to the DJ. I'm guessing he was another one of her friends. Then the music changed into a slower song. Alice grinned at me pleased before turning back to Jasper._

_I looked down at Bella who had shirted to lean he head against my chest and had pulled herself closer to me. I smiled down at her._

_As the song began to fade Bella looked up at me. I smiled softly at her. In the last 20 seconds of song we began to lean towards each other, absorbed in our own simple world. Just when our lips were inches apart. Someone drunkenly hit into us. We swayed dangerously, almost falling over. Well there goes that mood. I thought grimly to myself._

_Flash back over._

What are doing Edward? I asked myself. It's Bella, as in Bella with Jacob Bella. I sighed to myself. I can't believe I did that. I almost kissed Bella, and then I did kiss her. To be fair it wasn't on the mouth and she was basically unconscious.

I had just finished and was making my way to Carlisle's office when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella. "Hey Bella" I answered.

"Hey Edward, my trucks playing up, do you think you could pick me up from my place?"

"Uh, sure. When do you want me to come?"

"Just whenever. I'm just leaving work now; hopefully I'll make it there." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Kay, I'll see you soon Bella."

BPOV

My truck groaned as I pulled out from the office. Please oh please let me make it. I was feeling slightly better as I approached the first houses of La Push; I'm going to make it. Outside the Clearwater's place I saw Jake and Leah. Odd I thought, Jakes meant to be working. How naïve I am. That was when Jacob and Leah began kissing passionately. My mouth dropped open, and the tears began to flow down my cheeks, causing my vision to become blurry.

I stepped on the gas; I prayed that Edward would turn up before Jacob did. There was no way I was going back to Jacob. I cannot stand cheating. No matter how much of an accident it is.

I pulled quickly into the front of Jakes house, and ran while still sobbing into the house. I threw the door open and made my way to where bags would be kept. I then proceeded to jumble all my clothes into the bag. I walked around the house picking up anything of mine and adding it to my stuff. It was a good thing I didn't have much.

Once I was done I set the bags by the door and sat on a chair in the kitchen waiting for Edward to arrive. As I wasn't doing anything the pain began to set in. The pain of finding out that someone you loved doesn't, the pain of losing a friend, the pain of broken promises, the pain of having nowhere to go, the pain of being broken.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, especially when I thought of how awful Jacob really was and is. All the weird hours he worked, all the times he went out on his own, all the times he threatened me to make sure I wouldn't run off with Edward. All that time he was Leah. Leah our family friend. Leah who had come over for dinner at my place. Leah who complained of not having a man in her life.

I was looking at my lap, while the tears dripped silently off my face and onto my hands, leaving little salty puddles. The door slammed the sound rippling through the silence. My head snapped up to look at the door. When Jacob walked through my eyes narrowed.

"Bella?" he asked, "Are you alright?" he actually sounded worried.

"What a good actor you are Jacob, you had me fooled this whole time. Well done." I said sarcastically. I could feel my anger boiling inside me all ready to explode.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he actually looked confused.

My fist clenched in my lap, "How stupid do you think I am Jacob?"

He still looked confused I decided to enlighten him. "I saw you and Leah outside the Clearwater's. You weren't really trying to hide it, seeing as you were standing on the side of the main road of La Push" I thought back to all the looks I had been getting from people in La Push: the check out guy at the store even Seth. The look of pity, they all knew. No one told me.

My anger, the force which I was relying on to fuel my argument fell away then, leaving me feeling weak and alone. "How could you Jake?" I asked in a broken voice that would barely cross the room.

I looked up expecting to him to look apologetic, but no he looked furious. I flinched away from his glare. "How could I? How could I? How could you Bella?" he snapped angrily.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

He laughed once without humour, "Here you're saying I'm the good actor. What about you Bella? The innocence, making everyone think, 'oh poor Bella, Jacobs seeing someone else and she doesn't know'. If only they knew? If only they knew eh Bella."

"I have no idea what you talking about Jacob?" I answered softly.

He snapped then, and rushed towards me. He picked me up by the tops of my arms, his fingers wrapping all the way around them cutting off the circulation. "You and CULLEN." I looked up at him. "You think I haven't seen the way you look at each other, the way you flirt. You look at me disgusted thinking 'oh how could Jacob do this to me', then you skip off and stay with the Cullen's every week or so. You Bella are just as bad." He said while shaking me violently, I could feel my eyes widening in fear. I had never had Jacob loose it so much.

"I not with Edward." I said softly and cringed away from his glare.

"Sure you're not." He said sarcastically. He dropped me and I landed to my side on the kitchen floor. "Get out Bella!" I looked up at him towering over me.

I scrambled out of his path and hurried towards the door, grabbing the bags. I slammed the door behind me, threw the bags into the bed of my truck and climbed in. I quickly mashed down the locks with shaking hands. Before driving as fast as I could out of La Push away from the hurt.

As I drove I began to realise how much danger I could have been in, causing my shakes to become more violent. I don't know where I was going I just drove towards the dark sky over Forks, away from Jacob.

I couldn't help it but I thought back to all the times Jacob had 'accidently' hurt me or scared me. The bruises I had gotten over the year or so I had been living with Jacob. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that when the thunder and lightning started I screamed and jumped in my seat causing my truck to swerve on the road. Then the rain began, it came down in torrents. My windscreen wipers were almost useless I could barely see.

I thought of my bags then. I pulled over flung the door open and rushed into the wet. I grabbed my already sodden bags and swiftly placed them on the passenger side seat and floor. I put my seatbelt on again and turned the key. The car clicked and spluttered it did not sound healthy. No No No I chanted to myself. I sat there for a moment, feeling the hopelessness rush in on me. I leant my head on the steering wheel, could this day get any worse.

I pulled out my phone and went to ring Edward telling him where I was. Of course I muttered to myself when I discovered that my phone had run out of battery. Of course. I looked out of my window I wasn't far from Forks I could walk to Charlie's place. Making a quick decision I got out of the car and locked it before walking away without looking back.

I was so absorbed in my crap life and trying not to slip over on the slimy grass, a feat that I had already done twice, I didn't see the silver car drive past me...

**A: N: Man I'm mean I was told to put my cliffies in my story to make it better so there. He He He. I liked writing that chapter. Thanks to all the people who added me to favourites, alerts and REVIEWED. You rock. I will try to update soon as I have finished school for the year, but I am looking for a job so that may cut down updating time, but I'm like insanely short so I'm not sure if people will hire me. Lol. Oh and cos I didn't have a disclaimer at the top. I don't own anything Twilight; if you recognise it I don't own it.**

**Oh and check out the best fan fictions ever firstly there is:**

**Scream by Scream the author is ..Meadow**

**And **

**Dreaming of you the author is Jemster23**

**And **

**Having everything and nothing The author is Heartlandlover95**

**All of these are on my favourites and others that are good. Happy reading **

**Please feel free to review. **

**P.s I forgot to mention I don't really know that much about cars I have my licence but I have no idea what is wrong with Bella truck or if what it did was even possible just if your wondering. **


End file.
